Lawn care tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. Riding lawn mowers can sometimes also be configured with various functional accessories (e.g., trailers, tillers and/or the like) in addition to grass cutting components. Riding lawn mowers provide the convenience of a riding vehicle as well as a typically larger cutting deck as compared to a walk-behind model.
As can be appreciated from the description above, riding lawn mowers may come in many different sizes and may have wide variances in their capabilities. However, beyond mere size and function, riding lawn care vehicles such as riding lawn mowers can also be produced with a great deal of variation in relation to the configurations via which various ones of the functions they can perform are provided. For example, some riding lawn care vehicles may have attachments that are rear mounted, front mounted, or even mounted between the front and back wheels. The cutting deck is one example of a component that may be configured to be employed at different locations on various different models of riding lawn mowers.